Save the Last Dance
by Squall-is-Cool
Summary: Esthar is throwing the first ball in years, Selphie is adamant that she and Rinoa attend. As the night creeps closer she finds her worries growing rapidly.If only she could get the President's son off her mind she might be able to prevent disaster
1. The Dressmaker

Disclaimer: I do not own ff8 or its characters etc...

The story's name might change in the future, I'm still trying to think of something appropriate but until then it'll stay at Heartilly's Boutique. Let me know what you think. Ps. I suck at summaries.

**Summary**: Rinoa Heartilly is an up and coming dress maker in Esthar City. Selphie is adamant about the pair of them attending the President's Ball but Rinoa is more concerned about the money they could make. Is there someone else that can convince her that attending the ball would be the best decision in the world...?

* * *

**Heartilly's Boutique**

The Dress Maker

"I can't go to a party, Selphie!" Rinoa sighed as she gently placed the crimson dress in her hands onto the counter before turning to her friend. "As much as I would like to, you know I can't afford it."

The shorter, brown haired young woman, who had been bouncing on the tips of her toes whilst she tried to hang up an emerald green dress on a peg high above her head without damaging it, turned to her. She had an incredulous expression on her face and after she too gently placed the dress on the counter she said, "Are you kidding me? We work in a boutique where we sell ball gowns and evening dresses day in day out. Which you own, I might add."

Rinoa picked the small mini stepladder up from just inside the stock room door and walked over to where Selphie was standing and smiling in a You know you want to' kind of way. She set it up below the peg and handed the emerald dress to Selphie. "You know as well as I do that I'm still struggling to pay off the loan re-payments."

She watched as Selphie hung the dress on the peg, holding the ladder steady for her with one hand and the back of Selphie's short yellow dress against her skin with the other. "I really can't afford it. I mean, exactly what is this going to cost?" Rinoa took the stepladder over to the opposite side of the small shop.

"Weeell, maybe there was something that I forgot to mention." Selphie grinned sheepishly as she followed with the crimson dress.

Rinoa turned warily. Selphie rarely sounded sheepish; where most people would be sheepish Selphie was her normal self. What her young enthusiastic friend had 'forgotten' must have been quite an important point.

"Yes?" She asked warily, not taking the offered dress from the brunette who was now stood in front of her.

"It's not really a party but the President's Ball." Selphie admitted, her grin fading to a delighted smile.

"What!?" Rinoa gaped at her. "The President's Ball!"

"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed, dancing enthusiastically on the spot, failing to see her friend's shock. Her green eyes shone with excitement. "The President's Ball. Us. Can you imagine…? They only hold it once every decade unless theirs a wedding or some other majorly big occasion. The last time they held it we must have been about three or so I'd guess. That's like a whole fifteen or something years!" She stopped dancing to bound up the stepladder beside Rinoa and hang the dress on the peg. Rinoa, still in shock, barely caught hold of the metal frame in time as Selphie almost sent it flying from beneath her.

Rinoa sighed brushing her raven hair back off her shoulders and walked around behind the counter again where she peered down at the stock list. "You know how much it would cost to go to that, Selph?" she said still frowning down at the sheets of paper before her.

"I know, probably a few hundred gil each. But, seriously, can you honestly put a price on such a one in a life time event!?"

Rinoa looked up, "Funny, I thought you said they throw this President's Ball every decade," she said wryly. "The ball is for the wealthy Selphie, let's face it." She was rather surprised at the disappointment in her voice.

Selphie looked down at the purple carpet suddenly glum then her head shot up and her smile was back, "Oh come on, Rin. The ball is weeks and weeks away yet, they only announced it last night after all, and we could easily get the money by then, right?"

Rinoa glanced back up from her papers, unsure. "Hundreds of gil each." She shook her head, "Even if we got the hundreds of gil, we'd still need to buy dresses and they would cost quite a bit too."

"Nah-uh. We could just borrow them from here." Selphie motioned towards the many dresses hung on the pegs or on the rails below. "These are wicked dresses, Rinoa."

"Yeah, and they cost an absolute fortune! If they get damaged, Selphie, I can't afford to buy the materials to make the replacements and I totally cannot borrow more money from my father – not after the way we left."

"Oh, please, just think about it?" Selphie pleaded, willing to get on her knees and beg if she had to.

"Fine," Rinoa sighed, "I'll think about it. We should get back to work; we have four more dresses to hang up before you can go on your coffee break. Oh…and the front window display, too."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'll get coffee at lunch. Come on then, which is next?"

Rinoa disappeared into the back room and returned shortly after with a royal blue, knee length dress with beading on the bust. The beads were a mixture of blue and blue almost green. "Wow, Rin! That one is gorgeous. Well done. How much you charging for it? I think it'd easily fetch six hundred gil, perhaps more."

"Thanks," she murmured a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's on sale for 450g, display window."

Selphie nodded cheerfully and went to swap the dresses over. Rinoa frowned down at the unfinished dress in the corner of the small shop behind the counter. She wasn't able to finish it until they sold another dress, perhaps if they had the right dresses in the window they could attract more customers. Most people who attended the balls of such high-ranking officials went to the more upper class shops on Rose Crescent. Rinoa's shop wasn't in the poorest section of Esthar city; she had managed to buy a place in the bordering on upper class mall. Admittedly they were rather tucked away in a quiet corner, next to a shop that sold old wooden style toys that were painted with bright colours on one side of them and a high quality suit store on the other. Across the way and a little to the left were the public restrooms, any one coming out of them would have to be blind to miss the shops opposite and hey, Rinoa thought, even posh people needed to go to the loo.

She exited the shop and walked roughly seven metres away from the window. She examined Selphie's work and motioned for her to move one of the spot lights slightly so that the light was focused onto the dress more than the purple display board. Selphie leant forward and moved the light before turning back to Rinoa, who gave her the thumbs up and a small grin.

"Hey, Ladies!" Irvine called as they entered the coffee shop. He waved one of his workers over and after a quiet spoken order appeared at their side to lead them to a spare table.

Rinoa took a seat on the small leather armchair, inhaling the mix of coffee blends and hot food greedily.

"And how are my two favourite women this fine afternoon?" Irvine smiled, taking his notepad out of the pocket of his apron that was tied about his waist. "Taking a break together today? I was expecting to see both of you hours ago, you're lucky I've been rushed off my feet since this morning, I didn't get a chance to make your usual orders before you arrive like I usually do. "

"Oh, no it's our lunch break Irvy." Selphie answered, "We always take lunch together. We missed our breaks this morning, talking to much the boss said."

Rinoa kicked her gently under the table; "Well it did put us behind Selph."

Irvine laughed, "What'll it be then? And feel free to order me." He winked at Selphie who collapsed in helpless giggles and flushed a faint pink.

"I'll have the usual," Rinoa said, "and anything that has bread and is hot would be good too."

Irvine scribbled on his notepad, "So that's one cinnamon spiced coffee and…how does a cajun chicken with red Leicester baguette sound, my speciality…?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

"And for you, Selphie dear?" Irvine smiled down at her.

"Caffe Latte, ooh and one of the white chocolate muffins," she answered bouncing slightly in her seat.

"That's your lunch?" Rinoa asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah, have you seen the size of those things? I'm a small girl so I have a small stomach." She shrugged.

"Anything sweet for you, Heartilly?" Irvine tapped his pencil on the pad in his hand.

"No, not today thanks." She shook her head.

"Ok, well I'll be right back with these then." He turned to leave and was a good two metres away when Rinoa said, "Why are you so busy today?"

He turned back to her with a small grin, "President's Ball. Every woman in the city is out window-shopping for the best gowns and the best deals. Every single one of them looking for a dress they can bet will be unique." He laughed, "Dunno who they're kidding, how many dresses are there in the city? Surely not enough affordable ones that are guaranteed to be unique at least. Brings business though."

Rinoa turned back to Selphie as Irvine disappeared into the small kitchen with Rinoa's order. "Unique, huh?"

Selphie nodded, "Shall I put Zell on advertising? Get our name out there?"

"Maybe," she replied frowning down at the table, "How much would he ask for?"

Selphie shrugged, "Dunno, he owes me a favour though."

Irvine returned shortly after with his favourite girl's muffin (she had been right, it was huge) and their coffees along with his usual free gift of chocolate.

Rinoa was halfway through her baguette when Selphie broke the silence. "What would we say? On the advertising, I mean. "Unique dresses at Heartilly" just doesn't have a ring to it."

Rinoa swallowed her mouthful before answering, "I don't know, I'm not sure if I will advertise."

"What? Why not? It'll pay off your debt in no time." A shocked Selphie replied.

"Supply and demand, Selph. I only have so many dresses and practically no time between now and the ball." She sighed before draining the last of her coffee, "Maybe we should be more tactical. You know, like…send you into the big shops where all the shoppers are and wheedle out a few people. Make her promise not to tell anyone about your favourite shop because you don't want people finding out about it."

Selphie grinned, "That's a good idea, I like it. Besides it means I'm still owed a favour from Zell."

"Right," Rinoa nodded decidedly, "come on, hurry up and finish that muffin. We need to get back to the shop."

"Yes boss." Selphie mumbled through a mouthful of spunge and white chocolate.

They left the coffee house shortly after, waving goodbye to Irvine, and made their way back to their part of the mall which was a short few minutes walk away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. The President's Son

Sorry for the late update, i meant to post this ages ago but keep getting distracted. well that's uni for u, and that's also why maybe this one isn't so good, wrote this while on many hangovers. Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Rinoa sighed as she walked around the unfinished sunburnt orange dress on the mannequin with a needle in hand. Retaking her seat in front of the bodice of the dress she threaded an orange bead onto the cloth that was an equal amount cotton and polyester.

It was almost done at last. She'd been working on this particular dress for what felt a lifetime. Selphie had decided to act out their plan right after they returned from lunch to see if it would work. It had, and the woman that she had targeted had been delighted when she found the shop. She'd fallen in love with the dress in the window immediately but had been unable to afford anything over 300g.

Rinoa had asked whether it was the colour or the style that she liked so much and at the woman's indecisiveness brought out a dress that was emerald green in colour but matched the style of the dress in the window. She brought her another dress that matched the colour of the first but had a blue net below the shorter layer.

Half an hour later Rinoa found the shop one green dress short and 280g up. Selphie returned to the shop shortly after the woman in her mid-twenties left with a huge grin.

"Well how'd I do?" She had asked, drawing out the words for longer than usual.

She had been more than willing to look after the shop whilst Rinoa immediately left with 80g to buy the materials to finish the dress.

She hadn't been back and working on the dress for longer than two minutes when Selphie decided to pop out again to see if she could trap another unwitting shopper.

Rinoa threaded on the last bead and stepped back to peer at her work. It was one of her favourites. The skirts reached just above the knee and were separated from the bodice by a fold of cloth. The bodice was decorated with a pattern of flowers in the same sunburnt orange colour as the cloth. A rose folded and tied out of a strip of ribbon was sewn on at the bottom of the thin left strap. The dress was designed to be pulled tight to the person by a ribbon that tied to the back.

"Excuse me?" A polite voice called over to her. Rinoa turned away from the mannequin. A young woman with short chestnut brown hair stood smiling near the door. Her clothes suggested wealth and high status but were also non-descript, perhaps deliberately so.

A young man stood not far behind her with a blank expression yet an air of annoyance about him. His hair was also chestnut brown and rather long, when he leaned his head down to look at the floor it fell in front of his eyes, which were a stormy grey/blue. He was rather hot she decided, definitely one of the best looking men she had ever seen despite the fact that at a first glance he cut a comical figure holding all those female clothes store shopping bags. At second glance, however, all humour fled. He had a certain grace about him.

"Hello, I'm Rinoa. May I help you?" Rinoa smiled, struggling to take her eyes off the man, as she crossed the room to them depositing her box of beads and her needle onto the counter.

The woman smiled in greeting, "Ellone. The dress in the window, is it for sale?"

"Yes, er it's 450g…Hey Selphie,"

Selphie walked through the shop door, froze when she saw the customers and then did a double take with wide eyes.

"Selph can you get the dress out the window please?" Rinoa asked after the young woman had requested for it. "I'll be right back,"

Rinoa hurried into the stock room, hunting through the rails of dresses for the most effective one whilst trying to ignore the heat rising in her face. No matter how hard she had tried her eyes kept being drawn to him, and she was pretty sure he had noticed she was staring.

Finally she found a silver dress that was almost as stunning as the blue and re-entered the shop.

Selphie had just finished removing the blue dress from the display window when Rinoa handed her the silver dress murmuring, "380g, or something. Your choice."

She took the blue dress off of her and handed it to Ellone. "It will need to be fitted, of course. Shouldn't take longer than half hour. If you'd just go into the changing room over there," she pointed to a small alcove, a mirror across the back wall, with a purple curtain to pull across.

Ellone thanked her and went into the alcove, drawing the curtain.

Rinoa turned to Squall, "You might want to take a seat," she motioned to the purple sofa and as she turned her back to walk back over to her recently finished dress she felt his eyes on her. If she wasn't red earlier she definitely was now.

Giving the young man a furtive glance Selphie hurried over to her, leaning across the counter so that only Rinoa could hear her words, "Oh my Hyne. If I spread the word that _they _are shopping here…Rinoa, we'll pull in loads!"

Rinoa frowned, still bent over the dress as she checked for imperfections she asked distractedly, "What are you talking about, Selph?"

Selphie stood up straight, taken aback, "You do know who they are don't you?"

"Yeah. She said her name was Ellone and that must be her boyfriend or something."

"That's Ellone all right, but that's her brother." Still not getting the reaction she had hoped for she hurried into the back room, quickly returning with a magazine, which she threw down onto the counter. "Ellone and Squall Loire, to be exact!"

Rinoa looked up from the dress to the magazine, her eyes wide. "Oh my Hyne. You're kidding." She said faintly.

"You honestly didn't know?" Selphie asked sceptically.

Rinoa looked up at her in disbelief, "How on earth was I supposed to know? I've never met them before and I, unlike you, don't read celebrity magazines like _Hello Esthar!_"

"Ok, ok. So, spreading the word?" Selphie asked bouncing slightly on the tip of her toes.

"No, not yet. Let's wait and see first-Hey!" Rinoa threw the magazine onto one of the shelves behind the counter and hurried over to Ellone who had just left the changing room.

Rinoa's suddenly loud voice had made Selphie jump and even Squall had looked up sharply from where he had been studying the purple carpet.

Ellone smiled and walked a few feet further away from the changing room, her arms held out awkwardly beside her. "It fits pretty well, doesn't it?"

"Heeyyy, looking good!" Selphie answered cheerfully.

"Yes," Rinoa eyed the dress critically, "The straps need to be shortened a bit and the waist taken in…Other than that, it's perfect."

"I'm so glad, it's a lovely dress." Ellone murmured as she stepped up onto the low wooden stool as Rinoa motioned. "I've been looking everywhere for a dress that is completely unique, you know. With the Ball coming up all the women seemed to have gone a little crazy, searching around for the most extravagant dress they can afford. They'll all look the same and with this being my first ball since I was seven I was hoping to find something that would set me apart from them."

Rinoa listened to her absent-mindedly as she unstitched and re-stitched parts of the dress.

A brief time later she backed away from Ellone and nodded, "I think it's done. Would you like to look in the mirror?"

Ellone hopped down off of the wooden stool enthusiastically and walked over to face her reflection. She grinned, "Perfect. I think you've got yourself a new customer, Rinoa."

Rinoa smiled embarrassedly, "Well, that is good to know. Thank you."

"I assume you two are going to the ball, also?" Ellone asked as she approached the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

Selphie, who bounded over to the dressing room too so that she could take the dress as soon as the elder girl had removed it, said, "Yes! Who isn't? We can't wait, can we Rinoa?"

Rinoa sighed, "Fine, we'll go Selph. You've done enough hinting, but if I can't afford to pay back that loan in a few months…"

"You can blame it all on me, promise."

"Glad to hear it." Ellone's voice drifted through the curtains as she passed the dress through the gap at the side to Selphie.

Selphie handed the dress over to Rinoa who carefully folded up the dress and placed it in a purple cardboard bag, a crimson "Heartilly's" splashed across diagonally on both sides.

Ellone emerged soon after to take the bag, which she promptly held out to Squall ignoring his glare, and paid Rinoa. "I guess we will be seeing you at the ball then, it –"

"Are you done?" Squall growled softly, a hint of annoyance touching his expression.

"Patience, little brother," Ellone chided before waving goodbye to the two girls and leading Squall out of the shop.

There was a silence and neither Rinoa nor Selphie moved until they were out of sight. Then Selphie squealed, darting across the shop, "I'm going to tell, Irvy! Be right back!"

Rinoa sighed, shaking her head at her friend.


	3. The Coffee House Waiter

Hey, finally got around to this. I meant to ages ago but Uni's been pretty busy lately. There could possibly be grammar errors and hard to read sentences but that would be because I've been writing this since about 2am and now its 6:30. I'm really looking forward to sleep but have to wait for pirates of the caribbean to finish first. Let me know what you think. I also think I should tell you the story will probably be a maximum of ten chapters however I do tend to break the limits I set a lot when I'm lazy and just make them shorter. Promised myself i wouldn't do that with this story but it's kinda impossible to make them any shorter really.

**

* * *

The Coffee Shop Waiter**

"Please, Rinoa? You said you wanted more business, why can't I-" Selphie said again, starting up the now very familiar argument, as they sat in Irvine's coffee house over another unusual lunch together there.

Rinoa sighed, placing her cinnamon coffee onto the table and turning the page of Selphie's "Hello Esthar" magazine to an article on the President's ball. Apparently Squall's eyes were blue, she had thought them greyer herself. "Selphie…You heard Ellone, she wants to be unique. If you spread the word, then everyone will come to us…she won't be unique and we won't be able to cope with that amount of customers with just the two of us. And I'm pretty sure I don't have enough dresses to cloth the whole of Esthar's female population. You know how long a single dress takes to make."

It was Selphie's turn to sigh. "Yes, ok…ok."

"Hey ladies," Irvine grinned as he appeared at their side.

"Hey!" Selphie smiled, tapping her fingers on the edge of the table restlessly.

"So you've sorted out your tickets to the ball? I hear they're selling out faster than they ever have before." He asked tapping his pencil against the notepad, both (Rinoa noted) seeming to be permanently attached to him from the minute he entered the coffee house in the morning until the end of his shift.

"Yup, never you fear." Selphie said bouncing slightly in her seat, "Got 'em this morning. Stood in line for agggges but it's worth it!"

"Good, good." He replied nodding his head slightly, then with a small smirk, "And what will the beautiful Selphie be wearing to the said ball?"

Selphie seemed to ignore his compliment but Rinoa saw her avert her eyes from him, "We're not sure yet. We might have to borrow a couple of dresses from the shop and like be extra, extra careful with them."

"Selph-" Rinoa began.

"Hey, hey! No girl of mine is going to the most extravagant ball this decade in a borrowed dress," Irvine smiled as he stopped his tapping and gave her a wink, "I'm buying – in exchange for your delightful presence, of course. What d'ya say Selph?"

"You're going!? Oh that is so cool!" She replied enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear, before in a quieter voice, "I mean sure, that would be great."

Irvine smiled back, neither noticed Rinoa rolling her eyes at them.

"Well, that's you all sorted Selph." Rinoa said after Irvine was called away by a customer.

"Yeah," Selphie looked over at her, "What about you? How much gil do you reckon you need for a dress?"

"Well it wont be too bad now," she answered slowly, "what with only having to save enough for one of us. But its still a fair amount more than what is easily obtainable."

She drained her coffee and climbed to her feet, "I'm not sure Selph. Perhaps I can find a cheap dress somewhere…"

"No," the shorter woman whined, "where one of yours, you can't go in a cheap dress! I mean how will the president's son notice you then?"

Rinoa blanched and paused briefly in opening the coffee shop door, "W-what?" she stammered.

"Every girl wants the president's son to notice them, I mean, come on, he's hot! And you're no different, don't pretend you are. I saw the way you were looking at him." She had a knowing grin that Rinoa felt a great desire, at that moment, to slap off her face.

"Yeah, alright." She conceded reluctantly, "I did stare a little but that was _before _I found out he was the president's son! After you told me I was just stunned."

Selphie looked at her sceptically, "Staring in a stunned disbelief."

"Exactly," Rinoa said turning the key in her shop door and pushing it open.

Selphie dropped her serious expression after a few moments and burst out laughing, "Yeah, sure." She shook her head. "You know, it is true though." Selphie continued as she mechanically started to work again. "I hear that the tickets are selling out faster than ever because every woman in this city wants a dance with _him_." She dropped the box of hangers unceremoniously onto the floor. The thud of the box hitting the floor was muffled by the carpet but the hangers clashed together with a loud ring of metal.

"Wouldn't mind one myself actually."

Rinoa laughed, "I think a certain coffee shop waiter might have something to say about that." She sat down on her stool behind the counter and began to bead the dress she was currently making.

**3 weeks later**

Rinoa scanned down the statement carefully as she walked the streets of Esthar. It was early morning; no later than 7:30 if her judge of the time that had lapsed since she last looked at the clock in her apartment was right.

She had risen at 6 and was washed, dressed and ready for work by 7. So leaving a sleeping Selphie and grabbing the post she had set out for her shop. She'd been heading off to work early by a few hours for the last few weeks. It wasn't legal to open shop for another few hours but nothing said she couldn't start early on making her dresses. Through their new tactic they had been busier than usual, it allowed her to make more dresses, more elaborate and expensive ones like the one that the President's son had carried out in a bag. _Why the president's son? _She frowned down at the white paper, no longer seeing the figures printed upon it. _Why not "the dress Ellone bought"? _Squall Loire shouldn't have been in that thought at all. He had nothing to do with dresses.

She bit back a laugh as an amusing image of the young man appeared in her head. Shaking her head vigorously to remove it she focused back onto the paper in her hand. The columns of figures stated that she had a rather healthy sum of money building up in her bank. It was just shy of the cost of what Rinoa suspected Selphie thought an acceptable dress for the ball. She felt guilty at the thought of spending it all on a dress for herself, for one ball.

It was one step in the right direction into building up her business. It had felt like she had been working stably, neither progressing nor regressing for years, in reality it was not much more than half a year since she had bought her shop, and now she had the money to begin that progression.

She knew what Selphie would say if she told her her worries, that it was a once in a life time opportunity and that she deserved to spend money on herself again – it was something she hadn't done since they had ran from Galbadia. She'd probably mention how they'd make the money back in no time t-

Rinoa gasped in surprise as she stumbled back a few paces away from whatever she had walked into before loosing her balance and falling hard to the ground. She looked up to apologise to whoever it was she had walked into, mentally cursing herself for staring down at her bank statement, to see, to her shock, the president's son looking up from what looked to be a list pinned down on to a newspaper by his thumb.

"…Are you ok?" His eyes really _were_ blue.

She looked down, climbing to her feet awkwardly. "…Yes, I'm fine, thanks." She hadn't expected anyone to be on the streets at this time in the morning.

He nodded and stepped around her to continue on his way. Rinoa who had just opened her mouth to apologise frowned after him. She shook her head, she had work to do, what was she doing standing staring after him for?

* * *

"Oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne, oh my Hyne!" 

The raven-haired young woman turned to see Selphie perched on Rinoa's usual seat and cringing away from the book in her hands. Her eyes peeking at the words through the corner of her eye so that she could continue reading.

"Stop reading then if it scares you so much." Rinoa pushed a stack of empty boxes passed Selphie and into the storeroom. "Besides, I thought you would go visit Irvine on your break. What are you still doing here?"

"This book is addictive." She murmured as though her attention was divided and Rinoa supposed it was. Part was on the book, another part on her best friend and flat mate and then there was the part that was specially reserved for Irvine and the President's ball seemed to be making its own little space. "I don't want to keep reading, I really don't. But I have to."

Rinoa leaned back into the storeroom to grab a muffin off of the side table. Snatching the book out of Selphie's hands she thrust the muffin at her. "Eat, take a break."

Selphie obliged as she marked her page with a piece of scrap material.

"Can't see Irvy today anyway. Its his day off, he'll be sleeping or something all day since Seifer's at work and Zell's down in Balamb again. I said we'll meet him at 9 in 'Memorial."

Rinoa nodded, "Zell's in Balamb again? That's the second time this month! Are you sure its just his parents he has back there?"

Selphie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a girl."

The other girl frowned thoughtfully. "You know," she grinned eventually, "I think we have snooping to do."

Rinoa frowned, "Selph, I don't think we know him well enough to go prying into his personal life like that."

"We might not, but Irvy's known him for years. How did you think he and Seifer managed to find someone to live with so quickly?"

"What? So Zell was living in a three bedroom apartment by himself?"

"No, no. He was just about to get kicked out of his apartment. Irvy had good timing apparently."

* * *

"I feel so guilty. I mean we've finally started making money and I'm spending it _all_ on one dress, for one ball, for one _night_!" 

They were sitting around a small wooden table in the middle of the Sorceress Memorial's polished wooden floor. It was a first floor bar that overlooked the Palace's gardens during the day, at night the windows were shuttered with black blinds that effectively blocked out all light. It was the classiest bar in the city and yet no more expensive than all the others. Named after the sorceress memorial that lay some miles outside the city, it was owned by the president himself or so she had heard. Him and his two children were seen in the bar every so often, they rarely left the palace after 10pm but were they to be seen out it would be at 'Memorial's and no where else.

Selphie snorted, "For one knight in shinning armour."

Irvine raised an eyebrow over his beer glass, "Who's this?" he asked interestedly as Rinoa protested.

"Oh, no one," Selphie answered nonchalantly. "Not Zell. Not Seifer. Not that guy in the funny yellow shirt who's always playing triple triad with her on Friday nights here in 'Memorial. And definitely not _the president's son._"

Irvine looked at her blankly for a short time before he turned to Rinoa exasperatedly, "Not you too?" he groaned.

"No!" Rinoa glared at Selphie. "Not me too. Selphie just wont take no for an answer."

Irvine downed the last of his beer; "It's all I hear in the coffee house these days. Ever since they announced the ball anyway. Every woman in this city seems to be able to talk of nothing else." He stood and murmured briefly about another beer before heading to the bar a short distance from their table.

"Come on! Admit it already." Selphie almost whined.

Smiling in fond exasperation she shook her head slightly, "No Selph." She sighed, "I admit he is good-looking…" the words left her mouth reluctantly. "I met him again this morning, walked right into him."

"What?" Selphie gaped at her, barely registering Irvine walking back to the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's there to tell?" Rinoa frowned into her cocktail glass at the pink liquid. "I wasn't paying attention and he couldn't have been too. He asked if I was alright and after I said I was he nodded and walked off." Her frown deepened. "He neither waited to hear an apology nor paused to give one."

"Yeah well," Irvine cut in, "He's a man of few words, Squall Loire. You should see Quistis trying to interview the guy. Wouldn't even give her the time of day when she asked." Irvine laughed, "Well he uncrossed his arms long enough to point at the clock on the wall behind her. I've never seen her blush so red."

Selphie frowned, "Why were you there?"

"Her chauffer for the day. She was determined to get there; you know how long she's been trying to get him to even agree to see her. Turns out he didn't agree, his sister did it behind his back! Anyway her driver was ill and she can't drive for shi – er she's a terrible driver." He coughed and hurriedly continued. "And there I was, lounging around on the sofa, enjoying my day off when she came out of Seif's room complaining about her driver. _I _made the mistake of being kind and gentlemanly-pretending I cared. Next thing I knew I was halfway to the presidential palace with her and laying down my conditions for doing her a favour."

"What were they?" Rinoa couldn't stop herself from asking.

"One, I'd get to go in with her." Irvine grinned, "I thought it would be fun, and it was actually. He didn't seem to mind me, all his snappy retorts and stuff were aimed solely at Quis."

"He sounds awful," she frowned. _Cold even. _He didn't seem like that on the occasions that she had met him. In a bad mood maybe but she had thought that was due to being dragged out shopping all day by Ellone and having been up at 7:30.

"I'd say he's… reticent more than cold, it's not like he doesn't care."

"Even so…"

"Anyway," He said pointedly, bringing them back to his conditions, "two was she'd get Seifer to lay off with the cowboy jokes. Knew I shouldn't have gone to that fancy dress party of his back in Galbadia, or at least not have turned up as a cowboy." The girls laughed.

"Oh, but you were such a cute cowboy." Selphie cooed as though over a newborn baby. "You know I heard this story about two cowboys the other day-"

"Don't", Irvine warned her as he slammed down his glass and hurriedly said, "Three, I was allowed to slam my bedroom door when I damn well felt like it and not have her shouting like a lunatic at me afterwards."

"Was?"

"Er," he laughed. "Yeah, she took that away from me. I abused it apparently."

Rinoa shook her head as Selphie laughed. "Well guys," she said climbing to her feet. "I'm off. You can get Selph home ok, Irvine?"

"Yeah no worries." He grinned.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then." She grabbed her purse up off of the table and waving weakly headed for the bar's door.

She had just stepped out of the dark bar and onto the even darker stairwell when she walked straight into someone climbing the stairs.

"Oof," she felt all the air in her lungs leave and struggled for breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you in the dark."

"It doesn't matter," the person moved passed her to the top of the stairs and raised their hand to the door handle but didn't open it. She knew that voice and she rather fancied she knew the silhouette too for that matter. "I doubt you would have seen me in the light either. You seem to walk into people often."

She lifted her head furiously; she could just about see Squall Loire looking down at her now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. "I said I was sorry!"

He continued to watch her for a short time before opening the door and disappearing into the bar. _Was that a smile she had seen on his face? Albeit a small one if it was. Perhaps he hadn't intended on offending her with his comment. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as people made him seem. Then again Irvine said as much barely more than half an hour ago. _

She stood on the stairs watching the door, stunned and lost in her thoughts, for Hyne knows how long. She came out of her daze when the door she had been unconsciously staring at opened again and once again Squall stood looking down at her. Frowning this time, it made him look so serious. As if he had never laughed, ever. Even, maybe, as though he was incapable of laughing.

"Still here?" He closed the door behind him.

She stared at him blankly. She figured it was a rhetorical question but his impatiently raised eyebrow had her rushing to answer. "I-I was waiting for a friend, she said she'll be out soon."

He nodded and walked passed her down the stairs, which proved difficult to do without brushing passed her due to the fact she was standing in the middle of her stair and seemed unable to move. "You walk into me again," he called back to her as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, "and I might just think you're doing it on purpose."

Rinoa watched him disappear out onto the street before the door swung closed again. Sighing she sat down on her stair and counted two minutes, giving Squall time to disappear before she too left the bar to walk home. She didn't want him to see that there was no friend after all. What would he think of her then? Her eyes widened suddenly and she groaned as realisation struck her. _I _am_ like all the rest. Damn Squall Loire!_ She stood up quickly and hurried out onto the street. Perhaps the cold air would clear her head.


	4. The President

Hello! Long time no see. Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit bitter and doesn't flow and I do intend to fix that however this chapter is a bit of a writers block kinda thing for me at the moment and so it's going up as it is for the moment just so I can get it out of the way and continue. Please review :) - well If you want.

* * *

**The President**

Squall frowned down at the list Laguna had given him. He'd been told this was urgent and had therefore believed the items to be important - medication or for the fast approaching ball.

He glared down at the almost illegible writing. Great. He'd been demoted from president's son to errand boy; the guy sent out for his morning essentials, as unusual as those essentials were.

He'd collected most of the items by 7:30. A newspaper in hand, on which he pinned the list with his thumb, and an array of small objects in his inside pocket.

He couldn't quite believe that the next item was a cup of coffee, well that would have to wait until last unless he wanted it cold. That wouldn't actually be so bad an idea, a perfect payback for him having Squall run around for him. If the coffee was cold Laguna might decide not to drink it after all, that could do everyone some good - a day where his father wasn't hyped up on caffeine.

Suddenly someone bumped into him and he looked up startled, catching his balance just in time to prevent himself from falling like the other person had. He glanced down at them, she had raven black hair that looked silken to touch and a heart shaped face he had a strong feeling he recognised. Chocolate brown eyes looked up at him surprised.

"…Are you okay?"

She looked down at the pavement as she climbed to her feet, he barely heard her reply, "…Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

He nodded and stepped around her to continue on his way, still wondering distractedly why he recognised her then when he was a few metres further down the street it hit him. He spun, looking back down the street. There were very few people on the street at such an early time of morning but even if it were packed full of people in the height of the busiest rush hour he thought he'd still be able to spot her. She was on her way to work he supposed. What was her name again? Reese? Rebecca? Re something, Heartilly. She owned the shop she worked in then or was related to the person that did? Pretty impressive for someone so young. He would guess that she was younger than him by perhaps 3 years.

He shook his head; he had no time for these thoughts. It was time he got around to finding ridiculous item number 4, blue ping-pong ball, the colour of which was written in bold capital letters.

Half an hour later he was walking through the shopping mall hunting for a coffee shop that was open. He found one eventually and was served by a guy with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and far too cheerful a manner for that time in the morning. He left but a few minutes later and made for the quickest exit, he just wanted to get into his car and go back to the palace and possibly back to bed.

He was halfway between the coffee house and the exit when he noticed he was passing the purple shop called Heartilly's. It was shut still as most of the shops were but the lights were on. The shop was brightly lit with numerous mirrors helping. He could see her, standing in the back of the shop by the till. She was stitching or something, had the dress came apart, was a button missing or something? She raised her hand to cover her yawn before flicking back her hair and continuing her work.

It was then he realised he'd stopped and hurried on his way back to his car. He really, really needed his bed.

* * *

"Oh, you found one?" Laguna said cheerfully as he pulled the blue ping-pong ball out of the bag.

"Hmm." Squall folded his arms across his chest, feeling extremely irritated.

"Now I can play table tennis with Kiros again!"

Squall looked up from the floor, incredulous. That was what he had wanted it for? It was that important that it was blue? Oh for Hyne's sake. Squall uncrossed his arms and stormed from the room, thoroughly annoyed, planning to go straight back to bed. The door slammed shut behind him and yet still he could hear Laguna ask the empty room "What's up with him?"

* * *

"Squall?"

He looked up from what he was reading; Ellone was poking her head around his door. He raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

"You fancy going down the bar tonight to settle the records for me? I've written everything up, I just need you to run down and hand them in for me. I can't make it."

"Why not?" He frowned; he really didn't want to run another errand not on the same day at least.

"Prior engagements." She replied with a smile.

"If you already had something planned then wh-"

"Pleeeeease, Squall?" she whined.

"Fine, just get out of my room."

When the door closed behind her after she had placed a stack of papers on a table beside the door he sighed. Why did he always give in to her? Why? He glanced at the time, it was getting quite late. He'd better go now, get it over and done with. It didn't seem too bad a night out for a walk either, but still he might take his car if just to make it a little quicker.

* * *

He climbed the dark stairs up to the bar, making a note to see to it that a light was added to the stair well. There used to be one somewhere, red he thought, but it must have blown some time back.

"Oof," he heard the breath leave someone as they bumped into each other in the dark. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you in the dark." He heard a soft voice say.

"It doesn't matter," he passed the woman, he guessed by the voice, and climbed to the top of the stairs. He raised his hand to open the door as he glanced back down at the person. His hand froze. It was her! He smirked slightly, "I doubt you would have seen me in the light either. You seem to walk into people often."

She glared back at him furiously. "I said I was sorry!"

Apparently she was easily made angry he thought as he continued to look down at her. The thought made him smile. He opened the bar door and crossed the room, aware that most people were watching him as he did so, before disappearing into the back room. Luckily for him he just had to hand the book in, Ellone had done all the maths work. He dropped it into the tray on the desk and signed the sheet before leaving wanting to go home to bed more than anything in the world.

He was surprised upon entering the stairwell that the girl was still there, looking up at him. He frowned, "_the hell" _he thought, _"why is she still here?_ He hadn't thought of her as one of the women always vying for his attention and hanging around him batting her eyelids, they'd pass him in corridors and stop to wait for him to walk past again, but maybe he'd been wrong.

"Still here?" He said, surprising himself with how cold he sounded, as he shut the door. His frowned deepened as she continued to look at him blankly and he raised an eyebrow at her impatiently.

"I-I was waiting for a friend, she said she'll be out soon."

Odd place to wait for a friend in his opinion but he nodded all the same, if she wanted to wait for her friend in the middle of a bloody staircase he wasn't going to stop her. He carefully brushed passed her on the stairs and made for the door. His thoughts lingering on his suspicions he called back to her, "You walk into me again and I might just think you're doing it on purpose."

He didn't wait for an answer, letting the door bang closed behind him, his thoughts already moved on to getting home and returning to his room and bed. Definitely to bed.


	5. The Request

Hey thanks for the review guys, glad to see some people remember me and this story after such a long abscence. I'm quite tired and have looked over this chapter for mistakes what feels a billion times, let me know if you find any. Oh and my author's note on the previous chapter should have read as "a bit bitty" as in broken up not "a bit bitter" - silly me.

In this story I mention a drink named **Balamb** this to us is **Malibu **the rum but of course no such place exists in the final fantasy 8 world so I took about an hour to pick one and it still doesn't sound right but oh well ^^ haha. Enjoy and please review if you have time or if you enjoy this story. It speeds up my updates sooo much xD.

* * *

**Th****e Request.**

Rinoa sighed as Selphie disappeared out of the shop door with a cheerful goodbye and let her eyes wander around the room. She had to admit, she had made quite an impressive start for herself. The shop was wonderfully decorated; it looked very upper class in fact. She hadn't expected for her and Selphie to do such a great job at painting and fitting mirrors and hooks. Hyne, even hanging the changing room curtain had been hard to figure out for them both but they had done it.

The dresses that they had first brought to Esthar, and that had taken her a whole year to craft, had now all been sold. Fifty dresses sold, thirty-five of which had only been sold after Ellone had visited to buy her own dress for the president's ball. They hadn't mentioned that the President's daughter herself had bought a dress off of them to any of the women that had arrived after her, although Selphie was dying to do just that but after Rinoa's explanation that she just wouldn't be able to cope with the supply she'd seen the wisdom of not telling the whole of Esthar. But part of it wouldn't be so bad, right?

Rinoa sighed again as she entered the stock room to grab a dress she had made only two weeks ago to replace the window dress they had just sold. She was only just keeping the shop pegs full; sure she had another ten to twenty dresses stored in the stock room ready to go out. The newest more spectacular and quite a deal more expensive than those she had sold already. But she had come to the realisation that she was going to need another dress maker; she was never going to cope on her own. Of course the demand for ball gowns was going to drop drastically in just a short time but there was always a market for it year in year out. She'd have to make sure that the most extravagant and expensive dresses that they owned were out on the shop floor and sold before the ball, it would be the less expensive and less showy dresses that people would buy during the year for work charity balls and dances.

Rinoa spun away from the purple dress she'd just hung on the front display into something quite solid. She stumbled back a step almost knocking over the mannequin that she had just meticulously put into place and looked up into the face of someone she was becoming very familiar with.

The president's son looked down at her, slightly amused. Rinoa turned her attention to his sister who was stepping around him, rebuking him for almost knocking Rinoa off of her feet. Once Ellone had been assured she was fine she motioned to the sofa.

"I absolutely love your dresses!" Ellone exclaimed, taking a seat. "I was wondering who your designer and dressmaker is? It's not common knowledge yet but I'm getting married and would love a dress with such a style made for me."

"Oh," Rinoa was taken aback. Now that she had not been expecting. "Well...me, actually." She said truthfully, "I make all these dresses and design them myself."

"Really?" Ellone looked surprised. "You've made all these dresses? So not only are they unique, you made them all?" She glanced round at the twenty or so dresses hung upon the wall looking slightly in awe.

"Yes, that's right." She felt self-conscious and very unsure of herself now as she looked between the president's children. Squall was giving her a calculating look as though trying to discern if she was telling the truth or perhaps just re-evaluating his opinion of her. Not that Rinoa thought so high of herself for him to have an opinion of her...well she suspected he thought she was clumsy and perhaps even that she was trying to get his attention.

"So how about it, Rinoa?" Ellone asked turning her attention back onto the younger woman.

"Er...I don't know. A wedding dress would take a great deal longer to make than any of these dresses ever have."

"The fee would be generous I assure you. My father has said he'll pay anything for me to be happy on my wedding day. Normally I wouldn't take advantage" - Squall snorted before Ellone elbowed him in the ribs and continued – "but all I want is the perfect dress. I'm willing to make cuts in all other areas of the ceremony but the dress." Ellone explained.

Rinoa frowned, "And you really think I have what it takes to make your dress? Wedding dresses are meant to be spectacular."

"Yes, I really do." Ellone replied, glancing over at her brother who seemed impatient to leave. "Do you know bar Memorial?"

"Yes she does." Squall replied looking at the floor thoughtfully.

His sister glanced at him questioningly before looking back to see Rinoa's nod. "Ok, can you meet me there tonight at 9. I'll bring sketches."

"Erm yeah sure, I was meeting friends there at 8 so that should be fine."

"Great! Thank you so much for doing this, I'll see you tonight." Ellone jumped up from the sofa. "Come on little brother, time we should be back at the palace. Dad's expecting us at 2."

"Wish you'd stop calling me little brother and you must be insane if you think I'm going to be there."

"Oh shh, honestly." Ellone answered as they disappeared out the door just dodging Selphie who was on her way in.

"They came back?" She asked as she walked over to the till. "Did she buy another dress?"

"Did it look like she had a bag?" Rinoa asked distractedly.

"No," Selphie frowned, leaning forward, "What's wrong Rinny? She didn't return the dress she bought did she?"

"No, no." Rinoa shook her head. "She...she wants me to design and make her wedding dress."

"Wow really! But that's like the best news ever. Think about it! Reporters always ask who made the dress at a celebrity's wedding. Your name would be all over it." Selphie walked past her to drop her bag and coffee onto the floor of the stock room. "Strange though, haven't heard anything about her getting married."

"Yeah, she said it wasn't common knowledge. I don't think the palace have made an announcement yet."

Selphie stared at her before grinning, "Wow, your gunna be famous Rin!" She jumped forward and gripped her hands forcing Rinoa into her dance.

* * *

Irvine leaned forward on the table, "Drinks ladies, what do you want? My treat." He raised his eyebrows looking from one to the other.

Selphie bounced in her seat as she tapped at a picture on the menu, "I wanna try that!"

"Balamb and coke on the side of Balamb for me," Quistis answered, staring glumly at the table.

"Ok." Irvine said slowly, "I'll figure out what that means later, and you Rinoa my lovely?"

"Oh, lemonade is fine."

"Lem-on-ade," he said as though testing out the word, "Not the usual then? Come on, drink and let your worries flow away."

"No, no. I'll hold onto my worries thank you at least until after I've met with Ellone and then I'll be drinking, trust me."

Irvine nodded and climbed to his feet, "One picture and a Balamb and coke on the side of Balamb... lemonade...women."

"What's up with you, Quistis?" Rinoa asked, she didn't know the girl that well at all. She'd only been going out with Seifer since about a month after their arrival into the city. And while most people would think 5 months a long time to get to know someone Rinoa had been so busy and Quistis too seemed busy getting humiliated by the hottest guy in Esthar city and working. And she was a reporter, Rinoa didn't warm well to reporters with her dad being who he was she had always been thrust into the limelight, something she had hated.

"Oh, nothing. My boss is a little disappointed with me; what with saying I had secured an interview with the ever elusive Squall Loire only to find out that he wasn't going to say a word." She sighed, "It will pass, eventually."

Rinoa grimaced. It did seem rather mean of Squall, what were a few questions? It was shocking really to find out how little Esthar knew of him. Out of curiousness she had taken a detour one morning to the library to search through the editorials and newspaper articles on the president's son. None knew anything about him exempting appearance and what was said about him by his family. Some wrote that he was cold and uncaring, arrogant and self-centred – but none of those had ever actually spoken to the man. Somehow from what little she had seen him talk herself she found herself leaning towards Irvine's definition.

She tried to imagine herself in Squall's position the morning of Quistis' `interview'. If there was one thing she knew about Squall (other than the fact that he's hot of course) is that he hated interviews. There was something about the way he acted that she recognised in herself when it came to reporters. She hated them almost to the same degree as he did when she was back in Deling city. So there he was tricked into an interview by his sister, quite early in the morning and, she would have thought, in a very poor mood. So, yes, after thinking it through she could understand why he'd been so horrible to Quistis but then she only cared because she knew Quistis, if she had heard he acted that way to any other random reporter she'd be cheering good on him – in the privacy of her head of course.

Rinoa swallowed, she was nervous and her throat had gone dry. Where was that lemonade! She glanced round trying to spot Irvine in the crowd. It had been fairly busy just a few moments ago but had cleared considerably, during the week most customers were here for dinner, not many came out for a mid week drink and that was why Rinoa and her friends did. It was quiet, peaceful although tonight she didn't feel so at peace as she had before.

A waiter with two plates of very delicious looking desserts walked past her, she watched after it almost longingly. She'd never tried the food here but had always wanted to, making a mental note to drag Selphie here one lunchtime she sighed bringing herself back to present only to hear someone saying her name, a hint of amusement in their voice.

"Rinoa?" the voice said again and she looked up to see everyone staring at her expectantly and were she to turn to her left she'd see the president's daughter looking at her amused and a few steps behind her his son.

Ellone giggled, following Rinoa's stare. "Like the waiter, huh? You've been staring after him ignoring me calling your name for a good few minutes."

Rinoa stared at her in shock only glancing over her shoulder for a split second then in a hurry to explain, mostly to Squall if she was honest to herself, she stumbled over her words before finally saying, "...dessert." She blushed bright red and stopped her trembling hands from lifting to cover her face. "I mean I was staring at the desserts he had been carrying...not that I thought he was a ..." She corrected herself slowly only to groan as she finished and slide down in her seat, failing to keep her hands from covering her face this time.

Peeking through her fingers she could see that Selphie was in hysterical giggles and, judging by her deep gasps, was struggling to breathe. Quistis, across the table from the petite brunette, shook her head before her hand shot to her mouth to cover her laugh also. It was then that Irvine permitted himself a short chuckle, the laughter still in his voice as he looked over Rinoa's slumped head. "Alright, man? You seem to like catching my friends in their most embarrassing moments."

Squall didn't respond or at least Rinoa didn't hear anything from him, Irvine seemed satisfied though. Quistis was no longer laughing but glaring at Irvine now. Selphie had calmed down, a few giggles still slipping out every now and then, shaking her head looking to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

Irvine looked over to Rinoa, "Chin up, girl. There we go." He said as she straightened in her seat and held her head up high. "Now there's the Caraway composure I'm used to seeing."

"Caraway?" Quistis asked, frowning, "Thought your name was Heartily."

Rinoa nodded, "It is. I chose my mother's name after she died."

Ellone smiled down at Rinoa, "You ready to get started then, Rinoa?"

In her embarrassment she had forgotten why Ellone was there. She jumped out of her chair, "Of course, sorry my mind was elsewhere."

Squall made a noise of agreement before adding, "...On dessert, apparently." She looked at him shocked as everyone stifled laughs. There was a hint of amusement in his voice and something else she couldn't quite catch, the corner of his mouth was turned up in the smallest of smiles that she doubted many would notice it. Damn but he was hot as hell. She felt her cheeks grow hot and they had only just gotten back to their normal pale porcelain. There was nothing for it, she decided, she was just going to have to act like he was a normal person, a person she had no interest in what so ever. Now there was a thought easier said than done.

She threw her hands up in mock exasperation, "Fine! I'm sorry! I have a serious love of chocolate." She heard Irvine laugh appreciatively and the upturned corner of Squall's mouth grew a fraction longer.

Rinoa motioned for Ellone to lead the way and she followed close behind,, thoroughly aware that Squall was right behind her. So close in fact that she could smell his cologne. Apart from the night on the stairs of the very bar they stood in now she hadn't taken the opportunity to smell him when they were this close together. She supposed that was due to being too busy keeping her balance.

Ellone led them to a more private table near the back room and bar. Rinoa sat down leaning back against the soft sofa opposite Ellone and Squall. The elder girl dropped a file onto the tabletop, tapping it. "Well this is it, all my ideas. Of course they won't all fit onto the same dress...I think that's what is going to make this so hard."

"Ok, can I take a look?" Rinoa smiled, "I might as well have a look to see if there's anything I can't do and rule it out now before you get too attached."

Ellone nodded handing over the folder, "I think you under-estimate yourself, you know, I truly do."

Rinoa didn't answer she was busy flicking through the pages, scrutinizing every one. The designs were amazing and apart from one she was unsure of she was pretty sure she could make them all. Some would take a few attempts to get right.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Ellone asked interrupting her thoughts. Rinoa blinked twice before it sank in, "Oh, err I already have a drink..." She drifted off, which she'd left behind on her friends table. She glanced over to them. "Oh, I'm so not with it today." She was just climbing to her feet when Squall stood murmuring a quiet, "I'll get it." Shutting the book he had been writing in he walked over to collect her lemonade. Rinoa and her friends watched surprised as he walked back before placing it gently on the table and disappearing into the back room of the bar. Rinoa wasn't sure if he'd heard her thank you, she hadn't.

"He's gone to settle the books," Ellone answered the unasked question.

"Oh, right. The president owns this bar doesn't he." Rinoa turned her attention back on the dress, asking Ellone to point out her favourites. They had narrowed it down to three by the time Squall had returned and re-taken his seat. It was only then that Rinoa realised something wrong with the sketches, they were all in black and white. "Hey, Ellone. You haven't chosen any colours?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. We should talk about that but first I have to pop to the ladies, I'll be right back." She hopped cheerfully out of her seat and left her alone with Squall. _Oh dear_ she thought, she was going to embarrass herself she just knew it but she couldn't sit in silence and that wouldn't get him to notice her either.

"Ellone drags you around a lot, huh?" She attempted to sound casual. Squall, who had been staring off at the floor to one side of the table, looked up at her. "Yeah, that type of thing comes with an older sister. Something she abuses... a lot." There was a wry tint to his words.

"I figured you weren't here to design dresses," She laughed, a little uneasily sure but it had been close enough to her real laugh that she expected he hadn't noticed.

"I asked to come with her tonight actually," he uncrossed his arms, leaning them on the table instead. "I was coming here anyway; I don't like her out in the city on her own."

Rinoa nodded, "That's understandable-"

"Hey, Rinny!" Selphie called across the bar, "We're off, see you at home?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be much longer." She called back and no sooner had Selphie disappeared out the bar door than Rinoa had to lift a hand to cover a yawn. "Does your sister usually take this long?"

"You can go if you're tired. I can tell Ellone." Squall was looking at her with that calculating look again; she felt he could see straight through her.

"No, that's ok, I can wait. It's better to give Selphie and Irvine a head start anyway; I don't want to bear witness to their awkward flirting again."

The look Squall sent her in reply made her laugh just as Ellone arrived back at the table. "Sorry about that, Jonathon rang me while I was in there." She explained picking up her glass. Squall looked at her in disbelief; Ellone raised an eyebrow at him as though daring him to speak.

"Well, I hate to say it but I'm knackered...I really think I should be getting home to bed," Rinoa said quietly.

"Oh, of course!" Ellone agreed immediately, "I expect you've been working really hard with your dresses and your shop and everything and here's me keeping you out late."

"No, no. That's ok, I'm used to being up this late but it seems to have caught up on me a bit." Rinoa stood, draining the last of her lemonade, which was now mostly water from the melted ice cubes. How disappointing.

Squall and Ellone followed suit and together the three of them left the bar, Ellone waving cheerfully to the bar staff. Squall gave them a stiff nod.

Rinoa squinted down the dark stairwell, trying to see the steps, vaguely irritated that the other two climbed down with ease. It was even more annoying when she had gotten all the way to the second stair before she slipped tumbling into Squall's arms who had stepped forward to catch her. Rinoa stepped back, flushing bright red which thankfully couldn't be seen in the darkness, untangling herself from his arms. "You have fast reflexes." She said looking up at him.

"I was half expecting it, you appear to have a habit." Even in the dark she could see his small smile. "We need a light here." He murmured, looking up at the dark ceiling, ignoring his sister's smile. "Looks like that lights blown."

"How are you getting home, Rinoa?" Ellone asked as she tugged open the door onto the street.

"Oh, walking. I can't afford the parking permit for this place and I like the walk home." Rinoa answered, tugging her jacket tighter about her.

"Seriously? Rinoa, its freezing and...Well...it's not safe for you to walk around alone at night." Ellone admonished, tugging her own coat tighter about her and glancing at the huddled figure two buildings down from them. She shook her head, "Squall, you'll give her a lift home won't you." There was something in her voice that brooked no argument. "Drop me off first though please, I have to go see dad before he goes to bed."

Squall sighed. "Fine," he muttered, immediately walking off towards the car park to one side of the building. Rinoa watched as he fished his keys out of his pocket lifting the corner of his t-shirt up in the process, she found herself wishing it had gone up just a little bit more.

Ellone and Rinoa climbed into the back of Squall's sparkling deep blue car. She barely paid attention as Squall drove around to the palace gates.

"So what do you drive Rinoa?" Ellone asked curiously.

" A silver Chimaera"

Ellone whistled, "Expensive car."

"Yeah," Rinoa sighed, "My twentieth birthday present from my father, he insisted. I'd prefer something less expensive but at least it's not showy."

"Come on through, Mr Leonhart." The security guard said, opening the electronic gates for him. He parked briefly in front of the palaces front doors. "Thanks Squall." Ellone hopped out cheerfully waving him goodbye.

"Where am I driving to?" Squall asked making her jump. "Oh, erm, 17 Dollet street, it's in the new built area."

She saw Squall nod and it was only then she realised he'd been watching her in the rear-view mirror. "Ok, I know it."

The next thing Rinoa knew she was being gently shaken awake. "Rinoa?" Squall's soft voice called her. Now that was strange, why would the president's son be calling her name? "Rinoa?" she heard him sigh, "Come on, wake up, we're here."

Her eyes fluttered open; she was in a car...his car. He'd driven her home. That was why he was calling her name. She unbuckled her seat belt with clumsy fingers murmuring, "Sorry, more tired than I realised I guess. Sorry for holding you up or anything." He stepped back giving her room to climb out of his car. "That's ok."

Rinoa unhooked her keys from her bag strap and looked up at her front door before glancing back to Squall who had shut the car door after her. "Well, goodnight. Thanks for the lift." She climbed the steps up to her front door.

"Hey," Squall called after her. She turned, "you should probably drive to Memorial next time, you don't want to compromise your safety."

Rinoa nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Goodnight." He said quietly before climbing back into his car. Rinoa turned opening the door.

"Oh my Hyne Rinny!" Selphie shouted running to the front door from the window. She had evidently been peeking. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Rinoa sighed tiredly, "You saw what happened."

"Yeah! Squall Loire just drove you home! How'd that happen?"

"His sister gave him no choice," Rinoa took off her jacket and flung it across the back of the sofa, heading for her room. "Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"You like him," Selphie grinned ignoring the question or perhaps that was her answer, Rinoa thought, but it wasn't making much sense to her.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do. You have the hots for him, admit it!" Selphie challenged her across the room.

"Fine!" Rinoa said, far too tired to continue the conversation on and at such a high volume. "I fancy him but I don't like him. I don't know him." She rubbed her eyes, "Now, if you don't mind Selph, I'm going to bed." She looked at Selphie, waiting for her to concede.

The shorter brunette practically bounced over to the door of her own room. Rinoa had no idea where she got all her energy from but she wish she knew the secret. "Sure. I'd wish you sweet dreams but I know what you'll be dreaming of." Selphie said and with a grin disappeared into her room.

Rinoa sighed, she'd argue the point but she thought her friend might just be right.


	6. The Reporter

Hello! Here's chapter 6, spent an entire week writing this one and even replayed the game up to the end of the first disc to try and get Laguna right, not quite sure if I did. It currently seem to interrupt the flow and make the dialogue sound forced to me but tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews and private messages I really appreciate them all :D. I'm still over the moon that people remember and missed me!  
For those that read my others story/ies there is a poll on my profile on which story I should work to complete first. Please vote for your favourite or suffer the consequences :P.

* * *

**The Reporter.**

Rinoa led a tired Selphie into the coffee shop early the next morning. Selphie was in desperate need of caffeine, which was very unusual for the petite girl. Rinoa worried that perhaps she hadn't slept well, and then rolled her eyes when it occurred to her that she'd probably been reading that horror novel again.

Glancing round for a spare, decent table she noticed a few people staring at her and one was even pointing her out to the man he was sat with. Frowning Rinoa turned to Selphie, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No you don't." Selphie shook her head just as Irvine bounded over. "There she is! The woman of the hour!" He gave Rinoa a mock bow, "What's it like being famous, Rin!"

"What are you talking about?" She replied frustrated as she took a seat at the nearest free table.

"You haven't talked to Quistis? Oh boy," he whistled, before motioning Selphie to sit down before he did also. "Okay, Okay. Well it started this morning. I was woken up at god knows what time in the morning, around 3ish by Quistis shouting her head off. To begin with I just thought it was her and Seifer fighting again, I mean it's not exactly a strange occurrence really is it? So I just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep – I was having a really good dream as well." He paused briefly to wink at Selphie, who giggled behind her hand, before continuing. "But then she came banging at my door before barging straight in! She wanted your number. She said she'd had a call from work and it was an emergency. Now, being the reasonable guy I am, I wasn't going to give it to her until she explained herself. When she told me I gave it straight to her, she should have phoned you?"

"I didn't receive any phone calls," She said fishing through her bag distractedly for her phone. "Why did she need me? I ..." Rinoa froze, looking down at her phones screen. "Oh. Thirty-two missed calls. I forgot I put it on silent last night when I was with Ellone."

"Anyway, what's this all about?" Selphie asked curiously.

"I bought a paper first thing this morning," Irvine replied, pulling it out of the pocket on his apron and placing it down on the table for the girls to read. It took Selphie all of a second to let out a squeal, "Rinny's famous!"

Rinoa stared at the photograph, not really taking it in. Why was she in the newspaper? Had they found out she's the daughter of General Caraway? No, she frowned, she'd doubt that would make front page. Lifting her eyes up from the photo she sought out the words, her mind going blank when she read them. "The hell...?"

"A broken hearted nation. Squall Loire's secret girlfriend." Selphie read aloud. "Squall Loire was seen leaving Memorial at 11:53 last night with the mystery woman and his sister, the President's daughter Ellone Loire. They were followed to the President's palace where Ellone left them and then to the mystery woman's house where they were parked for five minutes before emerging from the car to say good night.

Could this woman be the first person to be romantically linked to the aloof Loire? Do you know this woman; can you tell us her name? Please email..."

"Oh Hyne," Rinoa held her head in her hands, "How did this happen? I'm supposed to be designing his sister's wedding dress, how am I to face them now?"

"It will be alright Rin," Irvine assured her, "The palace will probably release a statement explaining the whole thing."

"Yeah, besides," Selphie laughed, "It's good practice for when you do go out!"

"It's not funny, Selphie." She replied quietly, "What if this gets back to Deling?"

"Oh, shit," Irvine said losing his smile. "Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He tapped his pencil on the table, thinking. "Want me to ring Zell; he'll know that kind of stuff?"

"Yes, please." She sighed, standing, "Come on, Selph. Let's get to work." She couldn't stay in here, not with all these people staring at her, she noted as she took another glance around.

* * *

She couldn't concentrate at all. Twice now she'd pushed the needle into her finger completely missing the dress. Her mind was wandering elsewhere and given the circumstances she couldn't be blamed. She glanced over to Selphie who was sat on the purple sofa scanning down the stock list. She could handle the shop on her own, couldn't she?

"Selph, I have to pop out for a bit. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Oh," She said unsure, "Okay. You can count on me."

Rinoa nodded distractedly and headed for the door. "Erm," Selphie said stopping her flatmate in her tracks, "Where are you going, Rin?"

"To the Presidential palace, I need to see Squall."

"What?" Selphie asked her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"Later, Selph." Rinoa murmured before disappearing out of the shop door and heading to her car. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, just that she had to talk to Squall and sort all this mess out.

She had driven to Memorial to park her car and was walking to the palace when she thought of calling Quistis.

"Hey, Quistis. It's me, Rinoa. I was wondering if you could write a retraction or whatever it's called? Or the true account of events as dull as they are. Please call me back when you get this."

"Can I help you miss?" She looked up to find herself standing at the security gate to the palace and hung up. "I need to see Squall, are you able to let me in."

"I'm afraid not, Miss. I'm only allowed to let in people with appointments. If you wish to make..." He stopped short when Rinoa shoved the newspaper in front of his nose, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I need to see Squall about this. Now!"

The guard stared at her for a moment before murmuring "one second" and turning away. She saw him talking quietly with another guard in the hut. The second guard picked up the phone as the first turned to her, raising his finger to say he'll be a moment.

Rinoa fidgeted, nerves were eating away at her, her stomach felt very unsettled and she was very conscious of the fact that she felt ready to throw up.

"Miss," she heard the guard call, "He says he'll see you."

Rinoa arched her eyebrows in surprise, "He did?"

The guard nodded, "If you'd like to follow me."

As she followed him into the palace and down corridors only to go up others she ran the conversation over in her head. Every time she got as far as "hey Squall". That was it. Oh Hyne, she thought, what was she going to say to him?

It wasn't long before the guard knocked on a door before opening it and motioning her inside. She'd only taken one step when he'd closed the door behind her to return back to his post. Glancing around the room, taking in the furnishings she surmised that she was in a small un-formal meeting room. A small round table, a desk and some plants were the only things in the room.

Where was Squall? Taking a few more steps into the room she saw him. The back wall had a large panelled window looking out onto what appeared to be a balcony. Squall stood with his back to her, his arms resting on the railing, seeming to be enjoying the sunshine.

Without hesitation she opened the balcony door and stepped outside, "Squall?"

He turned his head to look at her before, after a nod, turning back to look out over the palace gardens.

She sighed, joining him at the railing, wondering where to start. The silence enveloped them and Rinoa found herself listening to the birds' song.

"Where's this article then?" Squall asked, once again turning to her. She handed it over, watching as he scanned it quickly, taking in his bed-scruffy hair and small frown.

"You...haven't seen it yet then?" Rinoa asked warily.

Squall sighed and shook his head, "...No." He folded the paper back up and dropped it to the balcony floor gently. "It's not too bad I suppose."

"What happens now?" Rinoa asked softly, watching a bird hop along a tree branch. She felt more than saw Squall turn his head to look at her. "Will the palace make a statement?"

Squall leant back against the railings, "Probably not." He glanced down at his hands as he continued, "It's not damaging or serious enough for that. If they suspected I was going out with a guy or a citizen of an enemy country or even if they had insinuated that we slept together it would be different but this..." He motioned to the newspaper beside him. "It's almost not worth the time. They're not even sure themselves and say as much, just grasping at straws."

"Oh," She felt her heart sink and only realised then that she had been hoping for Squall to save her from this. She swore softly just loud enough for Squall to hear, he looked up at her surprised.

"...Don't let it get to you;" he said quietly, "It will pass."

"Don't let it get to me!" Rinoa repeated incredulous, "How can I not let it get to me? With all the people pointing and staring."

Squall watched her closely for a while before deciding to speak again, "You don't handle the limelight well. Perhaps –"

"I handle attention just fine!" She snapped back at him, "I've grown up with it! If they were staring and pointing and the women scowling at me because it was true I'd be fine with it because I'd be happy but it's not true, I'm not happy and I'm not fine with it! Why don't you care!" Her disappointment and worry had transformed into an anger she had never felt before. She was angry at the press, at Squall and even Quistis for not stopping it from going to print. "If this ever gets back to Deling I'm done! The life I've built here would all be for nothing..." she finished quietly the anger leaving her feeling drained and depressed.

Squall remained silent, frowning at her, his head slightly tilted as though he was trying to figure her out. Rinoa suddenly felt ashamed of her outburst and kept replaying the surprised look on his face as she exploded at him.

"Why don't you want it to get back to Deling?"

Rinoa sighed, "My father, he's...controlling. Me and Selph borrowed money off of him to set up the business and then Irvine and Seifer convinced us to leave the country, to go somewhere he couldn't interfere. We said we we're going travelling for a little while." She laughed bitterly, "We even bought postcards from all the places we passed through so that I can send him one once every two months or so – to buy us time. And now he'll know where I am. He'll probably fly over and stay in this very palace while he takes over the business."

Squall didn't say a word; he just continued to watch her. Hyne, Rinoa thought, he probably thought she was some spoilt self-pitying brat after that.

Despite her wishes she found herself looking back into his eyes, "Does news of you travel to Deling? I mean, surely these sorts of stories appear all the time; did any of those appear in other countries?"

"I wouldn't know. This is the first story in which they've actually written about another person. I've worked hard to stop this kind of story to ever appear." Rinoa wasn't sure if it was her feeling guilt ridden as she was but she thought she heard resentfulness in his voice.

He sighed, dropping his crossed arms and looking back out over the gardens. "I can have a word with my father. He has contacts in Galbadia. I'm sure he'll be able to find out if anything has appeared. But..." he turned to her, "for you to say your father would likely stay in this palace then I'm guessing he might be one of those contacts. Who is your father, Rinoa?"

Her heart fluttered, as it did every time he said her name, even as she found herself wondering at his sharpness. "General Caraway."

Squall nodded, "I thought as much." A silence enveloped them again for a few minutes and she brushed her hair back behind her ear before pulling it forward again trying not to look awkward. "With what you're worried about making a statement will do no good anyway. The damage is already done." His voice was matter-of-fact and callous which was Squall all over she was beginning to learn. She wanted to argue and protest but even as the feeling welled up in her she knew he was right.

It was then Rinoa heard an excited cry echo up from the gardens below. Moving over next to Squall she leaned over the railing to see Ellone standing on the lawn below them, waving. "Hey you two! What are you doing here, Rinoa? Am I disturbing your date?" With a laugh she headed for the door, "Wait there! I'll be one minute."

Rinoa fidgeted uncomfortably as Squall sighed. With a wave of his hand he motioned that they should go in.

Stepping back through the doorway, the room looked oddly dark to Rinoa and, rubbing her arms, cold she thought. She wasn't quite sure what to do now and looked unsurely at Squall who was leaning back against the glass, frowning at the floor.

Taking a seat at the table, Rinoa wondered if Ellone might think of something to help. She hadn't thought of going to the President's daughter at all, she supposed because it wasn't her that the article was written about, and kicked herself for it. If anything, of the two siblings, Ellone was going to be the more sympathetic and understanding one.

The door burst open shortly after and Ellone beamed in at them. "So Rinoa, what do we owe the visit."

Rinoa glanced behind her to Squall who pushed himself away from the window and chucked the newspaper he'd picked up from the balcony floor across the table to his sister. Ellone reached for it curiously, her eyes flicking from side to side as she read the print. "Oh dear," she said eventually, her gaze immediately meeting her brother's, "this is all my fault." She glanced worriedly at Rinoa, "Maybe it would have been better for you to walk home."

"Right, and have her attacked by a thug," Squall replied coldly as Rinoa opened her mouth.

Ellone sighed, Rinoa was surprised that his tone hadn't bothered her. "You're right, but..."

"Rinoa wants us to clarify the situation to the press." Squall said his tone softening a little. "But that would mean announcing your wedding."

"Oh," Ellone's face fell, "But dad he...was really looking forward to announcing it at the ball. He's written his speech and everything."

Rinoa placed her head in her hands, "It doesn't matter," her voice so quiet she wasn't sure they had heard her, "Squall's right, the damage is already done." she continued louder.

She felt Squall's eyes on her back but looked to Ellone instead, "The story doesn't bother me, I mean it's embarrassing but I can live with it. It's just that photo is so clearly me and it might get back to..."

"Rinoa," Ellone said gently, leaning forward, "You're making my wedding dress, you were going to be in the paper sooner or later. I hope you realise that."

The raven haired woman stared at her. Of course she would be, why hadn't she realised that? "I'd rather have the later." She admitted wryly.

The elder woman sat up straight, "Well what can we do?" her eyes sought Squall's who until recently had been watching Rinoa closely.

"Check that the story hasn't reached the print in Galbadia, Deling city in particular." Squall replied, "I'd suggest uninviting general Caraway from your wedding but that would cause bad feelings and likely lead to war." He added dryly.

"General Caraway?" Ellone frowned confused, "Why-"

"My father. He's who I don't want to see the papers. I'm not ready for him to know where I am."

"You're the General's daughter?" she asked amused, her eyes lighting up. "You know our father and Caraway tried setting up you and my dear brother here but Squall was having none of it." She laughed.

Rinoa, surprised, glanced over her shoulder to Squall who was glaring at his sister, clearly very annoyed. She wondered why she was still laughing, that glare was quite terrifying. Turning back to Ellone she said, "I never knew anything about that, but then me and my father don't talk much."

"Hmm it was about a year ago," She got up from the table, "I think they gave up, Squall was so adamant, but just so you're aware that idea may still be lurking." She winked at her brother.

"Ellone..." Squall growled warningly.

Ignoring him she headed for the door, "I'm going to pop in to see Father; I'll ask Ward about the whole printing in Galbadia thing."

Rinoa nodded, looking down at the table until she heard her name. "Rinoa, how did you get here? I can give you a lift if you need."

She looked up at Ellone, "I drove, I parked by Memorial's and probably gunna have a ticket by now." She sighed, watching confused as Ellone and Squall shared a glance.

"...Alright." Squall said in answer to Ellone's unspoken suggestion. He crossed the room and was out the door shortly after.

"He'll be back in a bit. You wanna come with me to see my Father. I'd think he'd like to meet you." Ellone smiled, "He and your dad are pretty good friends."

Rinoa stood hesitantly, "I don't want my father to know I'm here."

Ellone shook her head, "He won't say anything, not if I ask him not to."

"Oh, erm, sure ok." Rinoa followed her out of the room and further down the very long corridor. Having thought that Squall would hold the solution to her current problem she'd found and talked to him with confidence and now as she took the final few steps towards the President she felt the last of it had slipped through her grasp.

"Elle!" the president's cheerful voice shouted when she'd open the door. His daughter smiled ushering Rinoa in after her. "Who's this?"

"This is Rinoa, you know the woman making my wedding dress that I told you about?"

The president's eyes widened slightly and he jumped up from his seat, "Oh! You mean the girl s-"

Ellone held up her hand abruptly, stopping him in his tracks, "And I just found out that she's General Caraway's daughter!"

Surprise flittered across the man's face before he laughed and held his hand out to Rinoa, "Laguna Loire, it's great to finally meet ya, Miss Caraway." Rinoa took his hand slowly, "It's Heartilly, I have my mum's name."

He smiled wistfully, "You do look like her." He scratched the back of his neck, "I suppose that's good, better than looking like your father!"

Surprising herself, Rinoa giggled, "That is true." Ellone's father was letting off such an air of enthusiasm and well she wasn't sure what but it was a struggle to stay down and depressed around him.

"Have you seen the news?" Ellone asked him, taking a seat at the desk.

"Yeah! Surprising, considering I've never met the girl – until now," He smiled at Rinoa who bowed her head, her hand gripping her necklace and the memory of her mother for strength. Laguna seemed so happy she didn't like the thought of taking that away from him.

"Unfortunately," Ellone stepped in giving Rinoa temporary relief, "it's just press fabrication."

He sighed, sitting down opposite his daughter, "I thought as much, I took the story with a pinch of salt. There was no way I was going to believe they were getting married but I'd hoped they might actually be together."

Rinoa ran his last sentence through her mind what felt like a million times and still couldn't make much sense of it. He'd hoped they might be together? Why was he so desperate for them to be together? Getting married? Wait –"What!"

"Well, ya know Squall...at this rate he won't ever carry on the Loire name." Laguna responded under the impression that that was what she was questioning.

"He won't anyway," Ellone cut in softly, "He took mum's name."

"Ah, y-"

"No! That's not the part I meant." Rinoa cut in hurriedly, speaking quickly in her need to understand that very second. "What was that about getting married?"

"That is a point, dad, why on earth did you think they were getting married?"

"Huh? You asked me if I'd seen the news...haven't... you... seen the news?" he scratched the back of his neck again, "Heh guess not, erm perhaps you should see for yourselves," he grinned nervously as he switched the TV back on.

"- Deling city's parade. They are under arrest and currently held at D-district prison. The President has been led to safety. The incident is said to be an isolated case." The woman's voice filled the room.

"On further news it is speculated that the President of Esthar's son, Squall Loire is to marry. A witness has stated that he was seen in Memorial last night with his "Bride-to-be" and his sister discussing wedding plans."

Rinoa sighed, it had just gotten worse and, she knew, there was no way that this news wouldn't have reached Galbadian shores. She watched with trepidation as a picture of her and Squall appeared on the screen, the newsreader now confined to a tiny square in one corner. The dress plans were on the bar table though only the word "wedding" was clearly written down the side of one of the pages. Rinoa was laughing, she'd never noticed how much her face lit up when she laughed, and Squall was looking at her, an odd expression on his face.

That had evidently been taken when Ellone had excused herself to the bathroom. How had she missed someone taking a photo of them? Better yet, how had the ever cautious Squall?

"There hasn't been any news yet on who this mystery woman is."

"Great," Rinoa murmured sarcastically as Ellone shook her head in disbelief, "You know never in a million years did I think something like this could come out of asking you to make my wedding dress.

"Perhaps it would be better if we meet here in future, nowhere in public."

"Yeah, I guess," Rinoa agreed, "although isn't the damage already done?"

"To you, yes. To Squall? Well I guess," she looked over to her father, "you'll make a correction?"

"Yeah!...No. I'll speak to Squall first; you know how he doesn't like me prying." Laguna said, "Speak of the devil. Son!"

Squall, who had just entered the room closing the door behind him, growled "what?" in response, glancing round at them.

Rinoa leant down, her hands on her knees, to look up into his down turned face. "Apparently we're getting married. It would be just like you to leave it down to the news to ask me." She giggled, "Soooo romantic."

"...What?"

She'd meant it as a harmless joke, something to lighten the mood a bit, however seeing how flustered it made him she stood upright, her hand darting to her mouth. "Are you turning red? Oh my gosh you are!"

Squall frowned at her, opting to stay silent as Ellone giggled, "She's just teasing you little brother. But you really should see the news."

"...Why? What's up?" He asked approaching Rinoa but his attention on his sister.

"The news really does think you two are getting married," Ellone replied, losing her smile.

He sighed, "...And?" he passed the glossy paper disc he had been holding over to Rinoa as the elder woman answered, "We don't know what we're doing yet. This news will have hit Galbadia, in Rinoa's case. I'm sure General Caraway would have heard the news by now. In your case, we can publically state that it's not true but what we will say about the whole wedding folders..." Squall raised an eyebrow at her, confused, before taking the offered remote to watch the TV.

Rinoa smiled at Laguna, momentarily ignoring the disc she'd been handed as she thought of a possible solution to her worries. "Mr Loire?"

"Mr? Laguna, please. Don't start with all that Mr, sir stuff!"

"Ok, Laguna? You know my father, right? General Caraway?" She asked, "I was wondering...could you ring him? Tell him truth? And...I don't know...convince him that he doesn't have to come charging all the way out here?"

"Sure! No problem...err...Why's that?" he scratched the back of his neck again. She was starting to see where Squall's habit of brushing his hand through his hair was coming from.

"I just don't want him worrying about me. I'm doing fine." She lied, her hand automatically reaching for her mother's ring about her neck. "He'd rush over here otherwise. He's a little over protective since my mum died."

Not quite knowing what else to do Rinoa turned her attention to the disc in her hand. Ignoring the "...What the..." uttered by Squall in the background as she focused on the writing. It was a parking permit for Memorial. Why had Squall given her a parking permit for Memorial? Glancing up to look at Squall she saw Ellone smiling at her, "Think of it as a thank you."


	7. The Ring

Hey, long time no see. So sorry! I had meant to get this chapter posted in the last week of october! But then I caught the flu which left me feeling tired and drained for a few weeks. As soon as I was over it I began editing for posting and would you believe my internet died! BT refused to replace the phone line until the phone went dead as the internet is with another company and had nothing to do with them. Apparently internet is easier to disrupt when a phone line is breaking, it will always be the first to go. But all's good now. It's taken another 3 weeks to finish writing and re-writing and has been interrupted with christmas shopping and wrapping.

I'm still not overly sure on this chapter so please tell me what you think of it. I may re-write it a little in the distant furture (probably once the story is finished)

* * *

**The Ring.**

Rinoa wandered the corridors of the presidential palace aimlessly. A whole week had passed since the article was released and she had approached the palace for help. The president had since assured the population that she and Squall were not getting married and even went as far as to say it was wishful thinking on all their part. He did not, Rinoa noted, say that they were not together at all.

Ellone had told her that Laguna had thought it was a given and that he didn't always think things through. Personally, Rinoa had thought that was what Kiros was there for and that, perhaps, it had been done deliberately. To what purpose she wasn't quite sure but she had a feeling they didn't want Squall to maintain the cold, reticent front or possibly it was to persuade some of the more exuberant women to calm down their attentions to him. She could think of quite a few plausible reasons actually, none of which concerned her.

Rinoa and Ellone had been working together every night since the palace's statement to design her wedding dress. As soon as Rinoa's shop closed in the late afternoon hours the elder woman was waiting to drive her to the safety of the palace and away from prying eyes. They didn't want people to see Rinoa and Squall together or even Rinoa and Ellone too much; it would cement the idea of a possible relationship too much in their minds. Not that Rinoa had seen much of Squall at all in the last week, she'd caught glimpses of him; he'd come by for a few minutes and then leave again but that was all.

She knew he'd been working far too hard in the last week, Ellone had said as much to Rinoa herself, what on she didn't know. What did either of the President's children do; did they really help out as much as they seemed to? Rinoa couldn't imagine helping her father out with his work, well not more than data in-put and typing template letters anyway. But then the Loire family actually got along and appeared to agree with the line of work, those were two things Rinoa didn't have with her father.

She had to admit that she was disappointed; she'd hoped she would get to know him a little, his mysteriousness was intriguing and if she was honest with herself her deepest desire was to have him sweep her off of her feet and proclaim his love for her...Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration but she couldn't deny that she had had a dream where he did just that. It had been terribly corny, a scene straight out of a clichéd romance novel that made her cringe remembering it.

Ellone had regrettably had to tell her that the making of her dress had to be sped up due to a very annoyed little brother who was not happy and not entirely convinced by the palace's statement. Squall had asked if the wedding could be moved forward a little, or a lot actually, so that he wouldn't get stared at so much. Rinoa had been surprised at this, she'd thought he would have been used to the staring (a good percentage of the female population made a habit of it) but his sister had quietly explained that Squall had always been very self-conscious and was actually rather shy. She'd laughed at the time but now as Rinoa walked slowly up a random corridor she wondered if there was some truth in it.

They had planned to finish off the dress pattern and design tonight but Ellone had been called away unexpectedly by her future mother-in-law. She'd said that Rinoa could hang around in her room until then and she'd drive her home when she got back. In the small chance that she got lost trying to find her room she advised Rinoa to find Squall which, it turned out, was harder than it sounded. She'd been poking her head into random rooms for the past half an hour vaguely wondering whether on some level her subconscious deliberately got her lost so that she'd have the excuse to find him.

Rinoa sighed as she poked her head into the eleventh room before she pushed it open, a wide smile blooming on her face. "Oh. Hi!"

Squall glanced up from the papers on the desk surprised. "...Hey" he replied, his expression quickly changing to his blank facade. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Elle?"

She stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind her as she took a quick glance around. It was quite plainly Squall's bedroom.

"She got called away, some wedding emergency or something. Ellone said to find you if I got lost trying to find her room and erm... I got lost," Rinoa said quietly before looking up from her feet giggling, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I would have thought she'd make it clearer than upper right wing, ya know?"

Squall frowned at her remaining silent for a while before eventually speaking, "...Upper left wing, Ellone's rooms on the other side. Mine's upper right... She really shouldn't have left you wandering around on your own, I'm pretty sure that's a breach of security."

"Oh," she stood upright, one hand grasping her necklace as she searched her memory. She shook her head, "I'm pretty sure she said right."

Squall sighed, his gaze fixing on the desk, "She probably did."

"Huh?" That really didn't make much sense to her, why would he think his sister would deliberately give her wrong information?

"Just... Ellone being Ellone," He answered haltingly.

Rinoa watched him curiously as she invited herself to sit down opposite him. He knew something he wasn't saying, she was sure of it. She leant forward on her elbows as Squall shot her an annoyed glance. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"...Yes." He frowned, "I'm sure that she's just being her usual self."

"And what's her usual self then? Ditsy and forgetful or," half way through her sentence she came to a new conclusion, one that had been lurking in the back of her head for the last half an hour, "always has an ulterior motive?"

Squall sat back in his chair giving up all pretence of working and putting some distance between the two of them. The desk wasn't very wide and with the way Rinoa was leaning across it they were far too close for him to be comfortable. "Ulterior motive?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Uh huh, ya know telling me the wrong wing so I have to come find you? Or more importantly end up in your room instead. It's like she wants to get us together, crazy huh?"

Squall frowned at her, an odd expression on his face that she felt she'd seen before. It wasn't until he had focused his attention back down at his work that Rinoa realised that that was the way he had been looking at her in the press's photograph. She wondered what he had been thinking and what that expression meant. She couldn't pin an emotion to it at all.

"...You're smarter than I thought," He played with his pen as he spoke, "It was Elle that really pushed for my father and General Caraway to set me up with his daughter...you. I wouldn't put it passed her."

Rinoa, undecided whether that was a complement or an insult, let it pass. "I can imagine that first date," She teased, "You'd be pissed off and not very talkative and I'd be pretty mad about it too! Though you might've won me over with your good-looks as long as you didn't glare at me too much."

Squall shifted in his seat, "You've made the mistake of thinking I'd show up at all."

"Hey, that's mean! It wasn't my choice to be there either; the least you could do is share the misery with me! Besides do you really think Ellone would go through all that effort and not make sure you were there?"

"...No," he conceded heavily.

Rinoa sat back in her seat, taking her weight off of her elbows. She sighed to herself; didn't Squall ever lighten up a little? He always seemed so serious; he even took her teasing to heart. Well except for that one time in the bar when he'd been teasing her...

She watched as his hand brushed through his hair, catching a glimpse of a silver stud in his left earlobe she'd never noticed before even as her mind taunted her with the memory of a dream. She remembered how her hands had slid through his hair as he'd kissed the hollow of her neck; it had been the only "normal" part of the dream the rest had been decidedly odd. She wondered if it felt the same as it had in her memory, soft and silky; cool to the touch until her fingers had dug deeper.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks she banished the thought, letting her gaze wander around his bedroom trying to locate something that would let her in on his world. It was as tidy as she'd expected it to be and because it was so neat she couldn't see anything to take note of. His personal possessions were hidden away in draws and cupboards she supposed; there were no posters or paintings hanging up on the cream walls. Perhaps he liked things simple, she mentally shrugged.

"...Ellone's room then?" Squall asked, pushing himself back from the table but not getting up.

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" She smiled at him but made no effort to move, her eyes leaving his and focusing on the desk. He had numerous folders and papers laid out in front of him along with his pen but it wasn't those that had caught her attention. Off to one side of the papers lay a silver ring looking very out of place. Without thinking twice she stretched her hand out to pick it up.

"H-Hey!" He objected, moving forward to stop her. His out-stretched arm froze when her hand clasped the ring and withdrew. She had had a feeling he wouldn't touch her if she had gotten there first.

"It's a cool looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway?" She asked holding the ring up to her face as she inspected the motif.

"It's not a monster," he dropped his arm to rest on the desk top, "it's a lion."

"A lion, huh?"

He nodded, "It's my favourite ring, can I have it back?" he asked motioning with his hand

"Maybe," she teased, sitting back in her seat distancing herself from Squall. "I'll give it back if you give my friend Quistis a proper interview." She joked thoroughly enjoying toying with him.

"Hell no!" Squall bit back vehemently, his expression turning dark.

Rinoa chewed her lip in thoughtful pretence, "How about... you promise me a dance?"

"What?" he asked his voice thick with confusion.

"Promise to dance with me at the ball!" She smiled mischievously.

"...I don't dance." Squall replied with a shake of his head.

"Hmm that will disappoint a lot of women!" She giggled, "Well then... How about a date?"

"... ... What?" He sat back slightly, flustered.

"Let me guess, you don't date?" She laughed.

He rubbed his forehead with one hand before dropping it to glare at her, "...Why should I bargain for my own damn ring!"

"Well then, I guess it's mine." She grinned, lifting her eyes to meet his, refusing to be intimidated by his glare.

"Rinoa," he stood leaning over the desk, his body tensed looking poised to pounce at any given moment. "Give me my ring back!"

"Wow, your highness really is in a foul mood," she stood from her seat slowly backing towards the door. "I'll leave you to it, I'm sure I can find Elle's room on my own."

As he stepped around the desk Rinoa spun running to the door, pulling it open so swiftly it hit her foot and rebounded. Dancing to one side she made it out into the corridor and without wasting even a second she dashed to the left, laughing, her thundering heart rate not directly related to the exercise. She could hear his footsteps gaining on her; trust him to be faster than her she thought disappointedly. If she could just keep ahead of him the game would last longer.

"Rinoa," Squall growled behind her as he gripped her elbow, pulling her to an awkward stop. She squealed unintentionally as her momentum sent her barrelling back into Squall knocking him off balance. She felt his breath rush past her ear as his back hit the wall, winding him; his hands had grasped her waist to prevent either of them from tumbling to the ground. She laughed breathlessly as she struggled free of his grasp, "Sorry." She tilted her head smiling up at him as she waited for him to right himself. He pushed himself away from the wall with his elbows as he took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Rinoa's. He was no longer glaring and the annoyance had faded from his face, Rinoa decided that that was a good sign.

"...Well..." she shot him a mischievous smile as she slowly backed away, watching as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Give it up, Rin..." She spun darting away before he could finish his warning. Squall caught her up in three steps, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist pulling her back hard against his chest. She shrieked in surprise, laughing breathlessly as she tried, with her one free hand, to prise his arm away from her. Her other hand remained firmly fisted, enclosing the stolen ring safely. It would be easier to move a mountain than prise his arm away she thought sadly but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Erm..."

They froze. Rinoa glanced up to see Laguna poking his head out of the nearby doorway. She gave up with her attempt to escape just as Squall dropped his arm. She could still feel the heat of his body at her back however and as she turned her head to glance up at him she saw his face redden. The confidence and self-assuredness he'd displayed in his pursuit of her dissolving. Perhaps Ellone hadn't been joking, maybe Squall really was shy. Rinoa could definitely see it right now.

"I was wondering what all the noise was..." the president's hand lifted to his neck but dropped suddenly as he grinned, "I'll leave you to it."

"Oh dear... You don't think he got the wrong idea do you?" Rinoa frowned at the now closed door. Laguna wanted Squall so badly to actually feel something for someone outside of their family be it friendship or otherwise, Rinoa didn't want to get his hopes up especially when Squall resisted most attempts to hold a conversation. The key was to pester she'd found.

"I'm positive he has," Squall stated calmly, "Ring, Rinoa."

"Oh," Rinoa said surprised looking down at her clenched fist; she turned to face him warily, only now wondering how her game had affected his mood. "I forgot I had it for a moment there, I'm sorry."

He nodded, motioning with his hand as he opened his mouth to speak.

"There you are!" Ellone exclaimed as she rounded the nearby corner in the corridor. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She gripped hold of Rinoa's hand and pulled her away, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Wait! Ellone! I have to – Squall!" Rinoa tried to reason with her hurriedly as Ellone hurried her down a corridor. She looked over her shoulder expecting to be able to chuck Squall's ring at him and hope it didn't roll and get lost only to find he hadn't followed them. She sighed sadly. Great, she thought, some joke. She now had a guilty conscience and probably made the president's son quite annoyed.

* * *

Rinoa pinned the material haphazardly to the mannequin, berating herself yet again for making a mistake on the dress she was currently crafting. She supposed it was a good thing it was the one she had designed to wear to the ball herself and not one she planned to sell to an unfortunate customer. She just couldn't concentrate lately. She'd spent a large portion of the morning on the phone to her father assuring him that she was fine just as Laguna had told him. For good measure she mentioned that she'd seen a decent sized shop for sale and was thinking of buying it. She did not mention that she had already done so almost seven months ago. It hadn't gone all that badly actually but Rinoa supposed that she couldn't judge what the future would hold for her and Selphie until after her father had visited Esthar for the ball he had assured her he was attending.

"Hey, Rinny?" Selphie entered the shop, coffee in hand. "The guys wanna come over and do the old movie night, you cool with that? We haven't done one of those since leaving Galbadia. Think of the marshmallows and sweets and hot chocolate!"

"Hmm?" Rinoa fought to clear her mind, "I guess," she eventually said even as the guilt that had been weighing her down all day grew stronger. She _was_ going to go back to the palace to give Squall his ring back tonight, she felt awful for taking it. But it was true that they hadn't had a movie night in so long, she did miss them. One day wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Zell and Quistis are coming too, it should be fun!"

"Yeah..." She paused looking up as she heard the door open for a second time and froze. There stood Squall Loire with a stony impassive expression and yet his eyes glared at her as he approached the counter. He didn't even acknowledge Selphie who was now standing next to Rinoa watching bewildered.

"Squall. Hi." Rinoa murmured unsurely, "Erm..."

"Ring, Rinoa," he stated levelly.

"Erm...I-I don't have it on me, I'm sorry," not being able to look him in the eye she hung her head, gazing down at her mother's ring.

"Then where is it?" his irritation reaching his words.

"At home." When Squall didn't reply she looked up, he was no longer looking at her but instead throwing an annoyed glance at the wall.

"Fine, give me that ring until you give it back," he pointed to her necklace resolutely as he turned back to face her.

"What?" She asked taken aback whilst Selphie merely gaped at him. "But it's important to me!" Had he known it was her mother's? No, how could he have known?

"Mine is important to me, I'd rather make sure I get it back."

Rinoa swallowed, "I can see the logic in that, I guess you have no reason to trust me... Er." She hesitantly unstrung her mother's ring and held it out to Squall.

"You're not really goin' to!" Selphie interrupted, shocked. "Rinny! That was your mother's!"

"Relax, Selph. I trust him and it's not like I didn't plan on returning it anyway." She directed the last comment towards Squall as he took the ring off of her palm. The accidental brush of his fingertips across her hand caused her to withdraw sharply, of all the times she had to come over all ticklish. Squall glanced up at her but didn't comment and she was glad of that, there was no need to give Selphie any more incentive. Avoiding his piercing gaze she re-did the clasp of her necklace although it felt a bit pointless to wear a chain with nothing on it.

"I want it back." Squall stated simply when she looked back up at him before he turned, leaving the shop.

"That was...Weird." Selphie said after a few seconds. "What was that all about?"

Rinoa blinked at the shop door as it closed, watching Squall approach the car park through the glass. "It might be obvious but I think I pissed him off."

* * *

"I really don't get what you're saying," Quistis frowned across the room at the tall lanky young man that lounged back across a three person sofa.

"So, like, don't you see it?" Irvine said cheerfully, "Rin's trying to hit it off with him!"

"Ha!" Selphie replied, bouncing up onto her knees and placing her empty mug on the coffee table. "You know where Squall's eyes had to have been looking to see your mother's ring, Rinoa?"

Rinoa stood from her seat on the floor laughing with the rest of them even as she bit back sarcastically, "Oh ha ha, you're so funny!" She walked around the counter to the fridge taking out another bottle of alcohol. Seifer had insisted that the movie nights with hot chocolate were over, from here on out it was adult drinks only and that they weren't at a teenage girl's sleepover. Selphie had been so disappointed he'd corrected it to as many hot chocolates to as many alcoholic beverages. So far Selphie was three for three. She shook her head giggling to herself and was just shutting the fridge door when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Door!" Quistis called from the living area in an attempt at being helpful without actually having to move.

"What's with her fascination with pretty-boy anyway?" Seifer's deep baritone asked.

"Dude! Not so loud! This is the cool part."

"It's a chick flick, Zell; the only good part's when it ends." Irvine replied lazily.

"'Scuse me?"

Rinoa walked back around the counter ignoring the others overly loud conversation and opened her front door. "Squall!" she said surprised before hurriedly gripping his arm and dragging him in, "What are you doing here? You could have been seen!"  
"I don't care," He replied firmly, "I want my ring Rinoa."

"Erm..." Rinoa looked around her living room at all the staring eyes before gripping his arm again and pulling him into her room.  
"And there I was thinking Rinoa was the innocent one!" Seifer called after her, his voice not quite slurring.

She shut the door behind them blocking out Seifer's voice and turned to Squall, his eyes were scanning her room probably searching for his ring she thought. She took a quick surreptitious glance around her room herself, praying it wasn't too untidy or that anything embarrassing hadn't been left on display.

"It's here, see?" Rinoa said lifting his ring up from about her neck.  
"...why did you put it there?" He asked curiously.  
"I was worried I would lose it. I can't do that to something so important to you, right! I thought you'd come by the shop again tomorrow so I wanted to have it on me and not leave it behind." She looked up at him sadly, "I never meant to take it Squall," Rinoa said regretfully. "I was just kidding around, trying to get you to lighten up a little, ya know. But then Ellone dragged me off to her car..."  
"So why didn't you give it to her?"  
"I don't know," she looked shyly down at her feet, "Maybe I wanted you to come after me." She had a feeling he knew she was fond of him what with the staring, blushing and asking for a date, in jest but still she had asked, so really what was the point in pretending she wasn't? But then, she reasoned, maybe he didn't know, he did seem quite oblivious at times.

He looked at his ring about her neck. "What do you do? Go around stealing people's rings and keep them for mementos?"  
Rinoa laughed, "No, though it does look like it huh? It's my mother's engagement ring you have, she left it to me in her will in the hopes that it would be my engagement ring one day but I'd rather have it like this." She admitted quietly as she slipped her thumb through his ring, holding it up. "Is you're ring so special to you?"

He frowned and crossed his arms, "Not really, I just like it."

"Hmm..." She frowned at him in disbelief, "Really? Why would you be so insistent to get it back? It's not like you're never going to see me again."

"Because it's mine," Squall stated simply but not convincingly.

Rinoa decided not to press the issue but instead walked around her bed to her dresser. She could feel his eyes on her back but ignored them as she tied her hair back into a messy ponytail to prevent it from getting in her way. Unclasping her necklace she unstrung his ring and placed the chain onto the dresser. Looking back at the ring on her palm she felt an odd sadness to part with it, it was a very cool looking ring and also the only reason he was there. "Here," She murmured holding his ring out. "Squall?" She looked up from the ring still in her hand to look at him. He hadn't even glanced down at her hand she realised, he was frowning at her. He wasn't looking in her eyes so it was hard to tell if he was actually looking at her or through her but she suspected the latter, it was a habit of his.

"Squall?" She repeated, offering the ring to him again. "Your ring?"

He blinked, looked down at her hand but didn't take the ring for a good few seconds. "...Why weren't you with Ellone tonight?"

"Oh," Rinoa said surprised, had he gone to Ellone looking for her? "We've finished with the design. You should see it! I'm just waiting for the material delivery before I can start making it."

"So soon?" He said, still holding his ring in one loose fist.

"Well yeah." Rinoa said confused, "Ellone said you asked the wedding to be moved forward? Something about you being embarrassed to be linked to me." She teased.

"What? I was joking about moving the wedding forward."

Rinoa couldn't prevent her laugh, "So you _are_ embarrassed to be linked to me?"

He shot her an exasperated look, "Not you specifically."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief, "Oh, really?"

"I don't like my personal life out in the open for everyone to see, whether it's true or not." He replied tersely once again refusing to take part in her flirty games.

"No," she replied seriously, "I don't suppose you do. I understand that but you shouldn't be embarrassed by it, you shouldn't let that stop you from having a personal life."

"I don't."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow, no mock in her disbelief this time. He didn't answer, shaking her head she let it be. "So, Squall? Where's my ring?"

"Oh," he said startled, searching his pockets briefly before passing it over.

Rinoa held out her hand, giggling, "Ya know, you're lucky there's no one to see this. They would get the wrong idea about us."

"Like I would do this in public," he replied slowly, "and there's no need to sound so happy about that."

"Well you tried to do this in my packed living room; Quistis is in there, a little drunk too!"

He glanced towards her bedroom door and back to her again, "And you are too?"

Rinoa tilted her head, smiling up at him. He'd posed it as a question but she could tell by the wary glance he'd given her he thought she was drunk. So he wasn't entirely without tact. "A little," she admitted quietly, "why don't you come join us?"

"Nah, that's ok,"

"Oh, come on! Have some fun for once; you've been working really hard lately."

"I'm not in the mood, sorry." He slipped his ring on, turning to leave.

"I'm not afraid of you! I will pester-"

"Not going to work, Heartilly."

She froze, looking at his back in triumph. He used her last name, he'd fallen into her game whether he knew it or not. She walked up behind him carefully, gripping his arm and leaning around him. "Please?"

He sighed, "Fine, just five minutes."

* * *

The formating has gone a little weird, I apologise but it wont let me change it. I change it, save it and it's gone back to how it was the next time i look O.o


End file.
